militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
220 mm TR mle 1915/1916
|type= |is_ranged= |is_bladed= |is_explosive=yes |is_artillery=yes |is_vehicle= |is_UK= |service=1916-1945 |used_by= |wars=World War I World War II |designer=Schneider et Cie |design_date=1915 |manufacturer=Schneider et Cie |production_date=1915 |number= |variants=mle 1915 mle 1916 |weight= |length= |part_length= 10.6 caliber |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge=Separate loading charge and projectile |cartridge_weight= |caliber= |action= |rate=2 rpm |velocity= |range= |max_range= |breech=de Bange |recoil=Hydro-pneumatic |carriage=Box-trail |elevation=-1.3° to +65° |traverse=6° }} The Mortier de 220 mm Tir Rapide modèle 1915/1916 Schneider or 220 mm TR mle 1915/1916 for short was a French Howitzer designed and produced during the First World War. A number were still on hand during the Second World War and served in Belgian, French and German service. History Before the First World War, the doctrine of the French Army was geared towards a war of rapid maneuver. Consequently, attention was focused on light mobile field guns such as the Canon de 75 modèle 1897 with little consideration given to heavy artillery. As the First World War settled into Trench Warfare on the Western Front the light field guns that the combatants went to war with were beginning to show their limitations when facing an enemy who was now dug into prepared positions. Indirect fire, interdiction and counter-battery fire emphasized the importance of long-range heavy artillery. The projectiles from the heaviest howitzer available the 155 mm CTR Mle 1904, were found to be ineffective against deeply dug in German positions. The heaviest pieces available were the de Bange 220 mm mle 1880/1891 mortars. However, these lacked mobility, had short range , a slow rate of fire (1 round every three minutes) and required large crews to dig positions and erect wooden firing platforms before use. Design Fortunately, in 1909 Schneider had produced a 228 mm howitzer for the Imperial Russian Army and it was decided to develop a 220 mm version in order to use existing stocks of de Bange ammunition. These projectiles weighed about which made shell handling an issue. The solution was a set folding rails which went from the breech to end of the box-trail. Between shots, the barrel was lowered and the projectile was slid on a stretcher up the rails to the breech for ramming home. The first order for 40 howitzers was issued in October 1915, with the first deliveries beginning in 1916. The new howitzer designated the Mortier de 220 mm Tir Rapide Modèle 1915 surpassed the de Bange mortars performance with twice the rate of fire and a range of . The howitzer's weight was beyond the horse teams' towing capability, so it was designed to be broken down and transported in two loads. However, the axle of the new carriage was fragile and had to be towed at low speeds. Service Battlefield experience suggested several enhancements to improve mobility: the installation of a sprung suspension, replacement of the curved axle with a straight axle, use of 14 spoke instead of 12 spoke wheels and solid rubber tires. The majority of these changes were incorporated in the new mle 1916, with the exception of a straight axle. The problem of low towing speed, which did not exceed a walking pace, remained unresolved throughout the life of the gun and represented its greatest shortcoming. The increasing availability of artillery tractors later in the war meant that the gun was often transported in one load, with the barrel withdrawn from battery and fastened to the box-trail, a wheeled limber was then placed beneath the box-trail. The mle 1915/1916 was considered a successful design until the later stages of the First World War when battlefield mobility was restored and its slow towing speed limited its usefulness. With the armistice, the French army had 272 mle 1915/1916s in its inventory. During the inter-war years the mle 1915/1916 was placed in reserve and Belgium bought eight. At the beginning of Second World War, the French army deployed 376 mle 191/1916s of the 462 still available. When the French surrender in 1940, the Germans used surviving pieces under the designation 22 cm Mörser 530(b) and 22 cm Mörser 531(f). References Category:Artillery of France Category:220 mm artillery